A known board mount disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,987, is fabricated from a metal stamping and comprises; a metal board lock formed with a slotted post defined by two barbed spring members extending along opposite sides of a slot having closed ends that join the spring members. A known electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,987, comprises; an insulative housing, multiple electrical contacts within the housing projecting toward a mating end of the connector, and a board mount comprising, a metal board lock assembled in an aperture of the housing, the board lock being comprised of a slotted post for insertion in an aperture of a circuit board. An assembly is constructed by stacking the housing on the circuit board. In the assembly, the housing has a construction that determines the depth of insertion of the post in the aperture, and the housing receives an insertion force that is applied to insert the post. Such an assembly is relatively tall in height, due to the height of the housing being added to a thickness of the circuit board. The assembly can be reduced in height by mounting the housing within a plane of thickness of the circuit board. To do so would require the board lock itself to have a construction that determines the depth of insertion of the post, and a construction that receives the insertion force, the force required to insert the post.